


King of the Night

by gulkurusubb



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Ateez, Please bare with me, Seonghwa p.o.v, Suicide mention, Villain Seonghwa, alternative universe, be gay do crimes, detective hongjoong, duh - Freeform, mafia boss Seonghwa, squad leader Jongho, stripper Hongjoong, villain point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulkurusubb/pseuds/gulkurusubb
Summary: As gangs and mafia-families slowly take over Seoul and the government’s justice system, a four-man squad of elite police recruits is formed and trained to overthrow the assemblage of high-ranked criminals. It’s their duty to redeem what the high-ups see as justice.2018, in the colds of deep winter, a new mafia lord rises and announces war against the small gangs in Seoul and the government, promising a fair justice system after his ideologies and under his control.Now it's their responsibility to regain the overhand and destroy the throne of the man known under the name of the King of the Night.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue

_The sun kissed his skin softly, and birds chirped in the distance. Spring was at its peak, and he loved it; everything was coming to life again. Flowers bloomed and blossomed in all their beautiful colors._

_Seonghwa loved spring. All the colors, the fresh smell of flowers and birds singing brought him so much joy after the grey months. Not only was winter cold and icy, filled with either rain or snow, but the short days made him feel rather gloomy._

_“You’re like the flowers; you seem to come alive again in spring, hm?”_

_The ravenette opened his eyes and looked directly in the bright light of the shining sun. He groaned and pinched his eyes closed again, blinded by the brightness. Seonghwa brought his hand up to cast a shadow over his eyes to look at him. “You’re late again,” he said and decided to ignore his friend’s comment. Nonetheless, he couldn’t prevent himself from blushing madly. If asked, he would blame it on the weather._

_“Aw Seongie~ don’t be mad at me~,” he purred and laid next to him on his stomach. “I had to finish something for class,” he explained and poked his elder’s side, making the other flinch._

_“Ah-! Don’t do that! I’m ticklish!” Seonghwa exclaimed and rolled away from him. He sat on his knees, and for a moment, the elder just admired the person next to him. He was beautiful, to say the least. In his eyes, Mingi was indeed the most handsome man he had ever met. On the inside and the outside, he was the same, all in all pure, beautiful, and lovely. Sometimes he caught himself trailing off in thoughts, thinking about his handsome friend quite often. But could he blame him? In the middle of his world that was cruel and dark, falling apart and harsh, Mingi enlightened his life. His jokes and laugh, his gentle and delicate mannerism, but also the way he cared. Mingi read Seonghwa like an open book, he knew what his elder needed, when he needed it, and how. It was true, the ravenette was an open book, although only for him._

_He had tried to close up his walls, and he had. Once they had been high and secure, and instead of leaving, Mingi had waited until Seonghwa was ready to let him in. The elder was fascinated by his patience, by his gentleness. He was fascinated by him, all of him. So much, that one day, the walls of him were no longer up to protect himself, but Mingi. To keep him by him, by his side, for as long as he could._

_“Mhm… Will you forgive me if… I buy us food?” he asked and looked at Seonghwa with his deep dark eyes that resembled the ones of a puppy. Mingi turned to his side, then his back. He welcomed the sun in his face, scrunched his nose as the light was blinding him. “I know something better!” he cheered and sat up. Boldly, he reached for his elder’s hands to hold them while beaming all over his face. “You know… There is this place that just opened in my street,” he said and tipped his lips. There was a rosé tint on his cheeks as he spoke. Usually, Mingi was confident, always spoke with all of his heart, but now he seemed so small. Almost as if he was nervous. “You want to go there with me tonight?” he then asked and chewed the inside of his cheek. He had never been this insecure about his suggestions, but something about the ravenette unlocked these feelings inside of him. “They only open at night! That’s why I said tonight! … It’s not a date or something!”_

_Seonghwa tilted his head to the side and squeezed Mingi’s hands. He didn’t know why the last part felt so heavy on his chest but the pressure was fast overshadowed with joy. “Not a date? That sounds quite like it, Mingi” he chuckled._

_“It’s-It’s not!” the younger quickly replied. “We can’t go on a date… were both boys, two boys don’t go on dates” he mumbled and looked away. “And you’re my best friend anyway! Right? Even if I was a girl, you wouldn’t date your best friend, right?”_

_“Right.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I wanted to thank you for giving this a chance! It's my first time writing on here so please bear with me.


	2. 1

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" he asked and tilted his head, let the cool shine enlighten his face. There was a kind of peace that radiated from the lonely body that reigned the night. Then, his eyes fell on the rosebush in his large garden filled with uncountable amounts of flowers and plants, all more beautiful than the last. The young bush held only one rose, bloomed and big, looking right back at him. "Yet you're the most beautiful here"

~

Loud music and the terrible smell of sweat and alcohol – another Saturday night that went by as usual. Money flew through the air as if it was just paper. 

It was. Money was just some paper and yet it reigned over the world and gave those with much of it all the power. And that was all that mattered at the end of the day. The money came with power and glory, and he wanted it all. 

"Sir, your private room is ready," one of his underlings called, their head lowered respectfully. 

A complacent smirk tugged at the man's lips. He took the last sip of his whiskey on ice and turned away from the large one-way mirror front. "Very well," he said, smiled, and stepped closer to the young boy. He brought his hand into his jacket pocket and took out a bundle. "I am in a good mood today. Have fun tonight"

The younger looked up shocked as he saw the thick bundle of money his boss offered him with a smile. He had never seen the man smile; he had been sure he was physically not able to. "S-Sir- this is very generous of y-you-," he stuttered and reached for the money. 

The elder tilted his head and chuckled. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't reward my men?" His eyes glanced over to his two men standing at the door. They nodded at him and lowered their eyes again. "Now, I shouldn't let my whore wait, mhm?" he commented and walked out of the room. A sick, almost maniacally, expression spread over his face as the door closed behind him and a loud thud made its way to his ears. A moment later, the door was opened and one brought back his money. He examined the bills for any traces of blood and sighed contently when he found none. "How disrespectful to think this little bit of work was worth this much money... the younger generation does not know how to work hard anymore" The man shrugged his shoulders and placed the bundle back into his inside pocket before walking off to the corridor of the private rooms. 

He let himself in; he owned the place in every way anyway. Immediately, he was hit by the smell of roses and honey. The lights were dimmed down and cast a soft glow. The room was arranged by himself; had all his preferences. He looked over to the paravent that showed the sharp silhouette of his toy boy. Usually, he chose all the outfits he would wear, in the end, he paid him to, but a new fit, that was hooked over the frame of the paravent, caught his eyes. "A new costume?" he asked as he sat down on his throne. Man-spreading his legs, he awaited his performance. Seonghwa stemmed his elbow on the armrest and supported his head with his hand. 

"You didn't like the last one," he simply replied and came out from behind the paravent. A sinfully short skirt hugged his waist; there was no use in wearing it at all. His chest was exposed to the elder's hungry eyes, just as his honey-tan thighs. A tie was loosely hanging around his neck, see-through knee-highs with little bows tugged up just beneath his thighs. "Mhm, Hwa~ do you like this one?" he purred as he took a seat on his lap. His hands roamed over his chest to his shoulders and pulled down the jacket of his suit. "You're always so tense when you come to visit me... " he sighed as he massaged the elder's shoulders. "What about I help you relax a little bit?" A dirty and devilish smirk flashed over his lips as he got to his work. He knew what he liked, what he wanted; over the past year, he had learned about all of his desires. The more surprised he was when no reaction came from the elder. And it didn't matter how hard he tried, there was little to no response. "What's wrong with you today?"

Seonghwa flexed his jaw and leaned his head back. "Nothing, baby... just keep doing your magic, mhm?" he replied and released a long breath. His eyes were glued on the red-head on his lap; the way he rolled his hips just right, how his seductive and tempting body fit to him just perfectly. After a long day, this was what he needed but today he wasn't able to reach the relaxation he craved so much. And his little toy knew. 

"I know I am the performer, but this does not work alone-" he commented and sighed. His hands boldly cupped Seonghwa's face and pulled him closer. "What's wrong? What's on your mind today?"

The elder was surprised by the change of behavior; his brows rose at the other's boldness. "Oh little Hoonie... Rule number one: Don't grab me," he replied and yanked the younger's hands off his face, "and rule number two: we don't talk about things that happen outside of here," he reminded with a stern voice as he tilted his head to the side. His words still sounded like honey dripping from his lips and the younger had to keep himself together to not fall for it. Seonghwa took a deep breath and sat up straight, he let go of his hands, just to snake his arms around his waist. "You get naughty if you don't have all my attention..."

"I get a few hours of your day, then I want them to be mine only," the younger spat and bit his lip, playing all his cards by now. It wasn't a lie; he wanted all of his attention. Actually, it wasn't about his attention specifically; he just liked being the center of everything around him. "Also, rule number three: outside business does not enter this door," he spoke and held his head high. He could play this just like the elder, he wasn't afraid of him at all. "And rule number four: the breaking of rules is to be punished... you already broke two of your own rules"

An evil chuckle rolled over Seonghwa's lips. "Looks like we are both being bad today," he said and loosened his grip around him, "but no need to break them further, mhm?"

The younger's face fell. "Are you for real? For how long do we know each other? One and a half years? And you still can't tell me about your day?" he scoffed and tried to get off the other. Seonghwa's iron-grip held him in place though; he had no chance against him. "Let go, you're obviously not in the mood today and I'm not anymore" 

"Why do you care? It's not your responsibility to ask how my day went" the elder asked and tilted his head a little to the side. He did not understand at all, why would he act that way out of a sudden? Until now their relationship had worked out well without sharing much personal information. One-sided that was; Seonghwa knew every detail about his little toy boy Joonghoon. Where he was born, where he went to school, and what he worked outside the club. He had a pile of folders about him alphabetically sorted in his drawer. 

Joonghoon on the other hand knew his name, which was already more than most people knew. 

"Oh wow, Seonghwa. Your sense for human relationships is really on the floor," the younger spat and wiggled himself out of the tight grip. He was pissed and wouldn't let it go this time. "No, I'm tired of this," he cursed and grabbed a robe to cover himself. 

"Are you catching feelings out of fucking or why are you so moody today?" Seonghwa rolled his eyes and loosened his tie a little. A long sigh left his lips as he watched the other slowly get dressed again. Joonghoon sat on the red velvet armchair and swung one leg over the other. His face spoke volumes but Seonghwa knew how to get his way through. The elder rose from his seat and approached him like a predator its prey. "Oh my... let's talk then, baby" he purred and stemmed his arms on both sides of the younger. "Mhm... talk to me Hoonie~," Seonghwa said and lowered himself to his knees while his hands traveled over the red-haired's covered thighs. His fingertips brushed over the silky fabric of the red robe, causing goosebumps to rise on the younger's thighs, then hips, then all over his slender body. Oh, how sweet he looked from his position. Seonghwa's hands slipped between the silk, now brushing the flushed skin he had marked and bruised so much.

"This does not look like talking..." Joonghoon commented and rose his brow as he took a sharp breath. "But I will take the apology" he added and enjoyed the feeling of Seonghwa's big hands slowly uncover his legs and leave sloppy kisses here and there. Having the dirtily rich and widely feared man on his knees for him had something powerful to it and he wouldn't let it slip. 

~

He flicked the light on and welcomed himself into his small apartment. His red hair hung in his eyes and cast a shadow which made it easier to see. After spending hours in a rather dark room, his eyes couldn't take much brightness. And in addition to that, he was dead tired. With much effort, he heaved himself into the bathroom and washed his face with ice-cold water. He lifted his eyes and looked into the small mirror above the sink; a slight smirk tugged at his lips. 

"Ah _Joonghoon_ , time for you to rest"

Before he slipped between the covers of his bed, he pulled out the small journal that was hidden inside the double ground of his drawer. He looked at it with prideful eyes and let his hand slip over the signing. 

_Kim Hongjoong_


	3. 2

"You have invitations" the blond announced as he entered the office of the boss. His eyes drifted over the signings; they made his eyes roll. "It's that time of the year again. The Kims are having their annual get-together... not my favorite, their sniper is insane," he commented and rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the wide desk. "Let's see... oh, one from Team Wang. We should attend it this year, I'm not going to lie, the best wine I had... and this one-" he cut his own words and silently stared at the black envelope that was decorated with golden floral designs. 

"What is it, Yeosang?" The abrupt silence finally caught Seonghwa's attention and he took off his glasses. He turned to his assistant and eyed the envelope. Realization hit him the same second. 

"Oh... looks like Park senior has sent us an invitation too..." Yeosang said quietly and gave the black invite to Seonghwa to examine. There was a slight hint of horror in the elder's eyes but he was a composed person, Yeosang knew. Even if Seonghwa ever faced pure terror, he would be able to come off cool. As he also knew that his father was a taboo topic, he stood up from the edge of the desk and stood in front of it instead. In a respecting manner, he lowered his gaze and waited for any instructions. 

Seonghwa swallowed the knot in his throat as his fingers lightly brushed over the expensive rough black paper. The floral designs were delicately spreading from the bottom-right corner over the back of the invitation. His name, his full name, was written in the neatest cursive by hand, shining as golden as the decoration on the paper. His father had always been a man of neatness and perfection. "Yeosang," Seonghwa called out without even caring to lift his eyes, "please go organize me a drink"

"Yes, Sir," the blond replied and didn't question his tone. 

Seonghwa didn't like disobedience.

Seonghwa didn't like questions.

Seonghwa didn't like backtalk.

And over the years, he had come to know all his likes and dislikes, yet Yeosang couldn't come to figure out what made him like such a man.

~

When the never-ending black fundament of the night sky spread over the city and his drink started to taste like desperation, Seonghwa decided to bring it to an end. By pressing the green flickering button on the telephone sitting on his desk, he called his assistant back into the room. 

"You called-"

"Can you get my car ready?" Seonghwa asked and put the empty, thick glass on the desk. He stood up and tried his best to keep his balance but when two arms supported him, he didn't need to anymore. 

"You shouldn't drive. I'll drive you home," Yeosang said and helped the elder out of his office, then to the underground garage. 

"Ah~ Yeosang, you're really the best companion I could have asked for," Seonghwa slurred and leaned all his weight onto the other. Yeosang wouldn't break down underneath it; he had never let him down once. And the ravenette knew that he would never dare to. There was a genuine relationship of trust between them that had survived many hardships. Seonghwa would never admit it verbally but Yeosang had gained a place in the cold corners of his heart.

"We're friends, friends do that for each other," Yeosang replied. "Caution, your head-," he warned and carefully seated Seonghwa on the backseat and even managed to buckle his seatbelt. Just as the elder sat on the soft seat, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Quiet huffs and puffs left his slightly parted lips; he looked like everything but the feared man he was. Unconsciously, a cooing smile crept onto Yeosang's lips as he watched the handsome elder sleep so peacefully. When he caught his own doing, the smile immediately fell and was replaced by a frown. 

"This is a one-time thing"

"You're such a liar, Seonghwa" The blond sighed and closed the door before he got in himself. Quickly, the engine was started and he maneuvered the car out of the underground garage, out onto the road. As they drove, thunder growled in the distance until the rain started to pour over them. Now and then Yeosang stole glanced into the mirror to check on his boss who seemed to have fallen in a rather deep slumber. "Unbelievable, what I do for you," he sighed and drove on the highway, "maybe it would've worked if we had kept it as a one-time thing"

The mansion of the elder soon came into view and Yeosang got his identification card ready to enter through the first gate; the second one was guarded by the elder's men. The residence was by far the safest location Yeosang could think of. There was no way in without being let in, nor was there a way out without being let out. Thinking of it that way, the blond wondered if it was really a home or a self-build prison. 

After being let in, Yeosang parked messily in front of the mansion and got out of the car. First, he debated if he should wake the elder or try to carry him inside. But the second idea was scratched fast as Yeosang couldn't even get the ravenette out of the backseat without waking him. "Ah~ Yeosangie~" Seonghwa babbled and giggled as the blond pulled him into his house. The elder himself wasn't sure anymore if he was drunk, sleepy of both at the same time. Whatever it was, it gave him a fun ride. For a short moment, everything seemed so light and bearable. 

"Come on, just the stairs-"

"Carry me Yeosangie~ I can't walk~ my feet hurt~"

"Seonghwa please, you're twice my body-mass- I can't carry you," Yeosang replied annoyed, and continued to drag the elder up to the second floor. "For what multiple floors, Seonghwa- for what? You live alone-," he cursed under his breath and panted as they finally made it to the floor the elder had his bedroom on. He opened the door and heaved Seonghwa to his bed which he threw himself on. Yeosang watched the ravenette roll around on the soft mattress; a chuckle fled his lips. 

Shaking his head, he reached for his shoes and took them off, the jacket and tie followed next. As he was about to pull the black leather belt out of the dress pants' loops, Seonghwa got a hold of the younger. He pulled him close to his face and wove his hands into the blond bleached hair. "Yeosangie~" he slurred against his lips and grinned stupidly, "I liked your natural hair more~," he said and let go of a giggle. "You were so cute with your natural color... you should wear it again some time~" and then, energy left the elder's body again and he fell asleep, leaving Yeosang to himself again.

~

Bad headache plagued the ravenette when the first sun rays found their way through the curtains of his bedroom windows. There were no memories of how he had gotten in his bed, nor any of how he had even gotten home. With a low groan, he turned between the sheets, and when the pain didn't faint a bit, he opened his eyes to wake up. The light just fueled his pain and he regretted all his life choices for a split second. After a moment he was finally able to get himself together, so he let his eyes wander over his bedroom. His glance fell on the glass of water on his nightstand. Right next to it was a small note written in messy handwriting and signed with a little figure. 

_I told your maid to show up an hour later._

_Get something to eat._

_I checked you have some painkillers in your drawer here._

_You don't have to show up at eight o'clock sharp, no one likes it when you have a hangover._

_Get rest._

_\- Yeosang_


End file.
